Epi 18 Deathshot
by KingofSlugterra
Summary: Again another steal from Batman (Deadshot). Just introducing a cool new villain


The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 18 "Deathshot"

Since we had captured Black, Balroun, Bite and pretty much every criminal, crime in Slugterra had ceased almost completely except for the Joker's plots and crimes. But soon another deadly villain would arise who would get in, take out his target and be gone before anyone even knew anything!

Theme song

We heard a report from a city in the center of Slugterra called Metropolis (because it was so big and had lots of tall buildings), that someone had been murdered! We all thought that this was some kind of trap or plan from the Joker, but he never just killed someone without leaving a clue or some type of joke so it wasn't him, but the question was who was it? We analyzed the area, but found nothing. Even though we didn't find anything, I told the team to go back to headquarters and try to see if they could get the security camera recordings of the murder and figure out what killed him. The target was identified as Carl Kindlewood. I knelt down and surveyed the area again, when I found something. It was a small piece of blue horn, like the ones that Ramstones have, the assassin used a Ramstone slug to kill his target. Now I tried to figure out where the shot was taken from. I calculated how that shot must have been taken to kill this man from behind and the scratch marks on the ground that he made when he was punched and killed by the Ramstone. The computer told me where to go and it led me to a tall building across the road on the 15th floor. I checked for evidence, but couldn't find anything. Until I smelled something on the carpet of the room, it was the smell of deli meat! Perhaps the killer has his headquarters at some abandoned deli shop or maybe he even worked there! I called Pronto back to the scene and asked him to trace the source of the smell, until he led to a dead end! "What? Tha, That, That makes no sense!" he shouted "The smell stops here!" he said confused, but I wasn't ready to give up just yet. I checked the dumpster in the alley and found a pair of boots that looked like army boots. Pronto smelt them and told me that these were the pairs of boots that the assassin had! I checked my GPS to see where the closest deli meat shop was and the nearest one was only 2 blocks away! When we entered, the butcher welcomed us and asked what he could get us. "I want the security footage for 1 hour ago until now, we're looking for someone, a deadly new assassin and we believe that he passed by here and enter your store." I told him. When he heard this, the butcher got scared, but showed us the footage he told us that only one person came by here, a tall man in a black suite, helmet, goggles, a mask like a ninja or something and some type of briefcase. "That's him!" he said as a man entered the deli on the screen. He was just like the butcher had described him to be. By the footage, we measured his height to be 6' 2" and his weight to be about 176 pounds. "Well now we know who to look for." I said happily. I contacted my team and told them all that we found out. We told our security forces what he looked like and to approach him with caution and when they located him, that they needed to contact us.

After a week of waiting, we had still heard nothing, until one of my security forces told me that they found someone with the exact same height and weight as the man we saw in the video! We rushed to catch him, but when we got there the police had lost track of him! Pronto was able to smell our way to a small apartment building to the 2nd floor, room 14. We knocked down the door to find a man sitting on his couch watching TV in a formal shirt and exhausted. As soon as we enter he jumped from his couch and picked up his hands asking "What's going on? Who are you guys? Why are the police in my room?" "Your are under arrest for questioning for the murder of Carl Kindlewood." I said. "What? I didn't kill anyone!" he protested. We took him to the city jail for questioning, but we were able to! Why did you arrest him?" she asked. "Because your husband looked just like that assassin we are trying to catch." I told her. "And we followed him to your apartment because we thought he was the killer." I concluded. "What? Someone must be framing him!" she proclaimed. "Do you know anyone who might have wanted to hurt your husband or a man called Carl Kindlewood?" I asked her. "Carl is dead? OH I didn't know." She said sadly. "But there is one person who hated both of these men. His name "Rust Target" he works with my husband in the deli shop where my husband works. There about the same height, weight, their bodies are pretty much equal!" she told me. "Do you know where he lives?" I asked her. "My husband might know." She told me. I asked her husband, Bob Parker, where this Rust Target lives, and he told me that he lives on 89 Victoria St. in his own house. We went there and asked him for his whereabouts yesterday. He told us all what we asked him, but then I asked him that Bob's wife told us that you hated her husband and had a grudge against Clark." I told him. "That devil of a woman is correct, I do hate those two, all three of us were pool pals, but then Carl began to blackmail me for cheating on Bob's wife and then when I had no more money, Carl told Bob, but I didn't kill Carl for it." He told me. "I have good reason to think that you do, I might have no evidence, but you're one of my best suspects." I told him. "look I didn't kill anyone, ok, I told you guys where I was and I've proved it, so yes you have no evidence and I would never hurt anyone, I'm just a guy who made a huge mistake and got sold out for it by a dirty snake." He told me. I put Rust under house arrest, until we could find the killer, but the answer would come soon enough.

Another murder was reported, and this time, the victim was Bob! I rushed to the scene, then went to our previous suspect Rust for more questioning. I asked him where he was and he said that he had not left the building and that the house security could prove it. I now knew that the murder was not done by him, but by someone else because no can get by my security; someone was now framing Rust for this crime! I had to find who this was and stop him! Again I found where the shot was taken from, but this time the shooter forgot to take away his bipod from the balcony railing! I scanned the bipod and found some white powder and found that it was baby powder! "Why would baby powder be on the bottom of a blaster?" I thought, but then I thought "Maybe it's from a baby powder factory which our sniper was staying in. I traced the powder with Pronto until we found a baby powder factory on the border of the city which was abandoned.

I called the rest of the team for backup then we went in. When we got in, we heard a blaster firing, but only once in half a minute. "This must be our sniper." I whispered, and I was right. We found a man in an armoured vest, helmet, goggles, blasters on his legs, boots and a big sniper rifle, shooting at targets about 500m away and hitting them! This slinger knew his shooting very well and his aim was amazing! We all snuck around him to pop up and surround him. When we were in position, we jumped out and told the sniper to surrender, but he had other plans.

He activated his security system which blasters popped out from the walls and began to shoot and before we knew it our sniper disappeared in a cloud of smoke (he was gone before my glasses could locate him). We destroyed the auto blasters, but then we found a writing on the ground; it said "Deathshot." "I guess that's what we call our new villain." I concluded. Even though we didn't capture him, at least we destroyed his home and HQ so it would be harder to get ammunition and a place to lay low. We took that as a win, a small one, but we would eventually catch him, then the Joker and finally we would have peace.

"Lying is intrinsically evil."


End file.
